


Mini-Epilogue

by ChickadeeChickadoo



Series: Not so much Time Travel as Alternate Universe Jumping [2]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Basically a mini Epilogue because I really like the number thirteen but hate the number fourteen, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25064800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickadeeChickadoo/pseuds/ChickadeeChickadoo
Summary: A mini-epilogue to Bring Him Back to Life so I can Kill Him Again
Relationships: Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker & Han Solo, Luke Skywalker & Darth Vader
Series: Not so much Time Travel as Alternate Universe Jumping [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815298
Comments: 43
Kudos: 699





	Mini-Epilogue

Leia stared at Luke, mouth gaping open. He looked like he’d aged _years_ since this morning. And… not in a bad way. His skin had darkened and he looked more… stable than he had in all the time she’d known him.

It left several questions. Why was he wearing different clothing than he had been when he went to surrender himself? How’d he get so tan in that time? Why did he look so much older? And who was beside him?

The other guy was older, with thick scars crisscrossing across every piece of skin she could see. He was tanned, similar to Luke. Their eyes were both the same shade of blue which was… odd.

Leia crashed into Luke, hugging him close. “What happened?” she asked, staring at him, “And who is this?”

The other man’s lips quirked into something like a smile. “I have many names,” he said. “The most recent being the Liberator.”

Luke rolled his eyes. “Dad-”

Leia’s thoughts ground to a halt. Dad. Dad as in Father as in- “WHAT?!”


End file.
